Cody's Girl Trouble
by CrossoverFan
Summary: During a reunion party, Sierra's dancing/carrying of Cody doesn't sit well with another member of the former cast, and she decides to do something about it as Sierra grouping Cody for an entire season proves no one else is going to bother. Rated T do to Eva speaking a few times.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Total Drama Series. Please don't sue me I'm making no money for this story, and I'm making this purely for entertainment purposes

A/N-This is one of a few Total Drama one-shots I'm doing. This one goes off to one of my favorite fanon Couples, partly thanks to Jose Ramiro's DeviantArt Gallery and his Total Drama couples.

* * *

Cody's Girl Trouble

* * *

It was a wrap/no hard feelings/pre-reunion special-party for Total Drama World Tour. They were all put up in the Total Drama Hotel and Spa for the next few nights until the reunion special, a hotel made in the image of Casa De Losers, all the past contestants were there except for Blaineley who was still recovering and Alejandro who vanished after the finale. Everyone was doing their best to enjoy themselves but it was harder for some than others.

* * *

Most of the couples were enjoying their time the way teenage couples did making out, while Trent and Courtney glared at Duncan and Gwen.

* * *

Eva was sitting up in one of the lounge chairs curling a decently heavy weight.

"Disgusting," she spat staring across the pool.

"Any specific couple or just in general?" Noah asked sitting in the chair next to her not bothering to lower his book.

"I wouldn't call it a couple, I was talking about Cody being forcefully fondled," Eva growled clearly annoyed. Noah lowered his book and joined Eva in glaring at Sierra embracing a clearly unhappy and distressed Cody. Sierra was wearing an oversized baseball cap to cover her still bald head.

"I couldn't agree more," Noah grumbled. "Oh Cody I don't care how much you reject me I'll always love you for whatever reason I do," Noah said doing his Sierra impression.

"Oh Sierra," Eva said raising her voice a couple of octaves trying to sound more like Cody. "You know I'm way too sweet to tell you off, or file a restraining order, because I just can't bear to make anyone unhappy."

"I wish Cody would tell her off," Noah grumbled in his normal voice, "get it over with so she could move on."

"I just wish someone would help him."

"You could," Noah pointed out quirking an eyebrow. Eva turned to him for the first time, dropped her weight, and walked away.

* * *

Sierra held Cody moving back and forth on the makeshift dance floor. Cody groaned he'd long since stopped trying to worm away, her grip was way too strong for him to escape.

"Oh Cody you're so graceful. Oh my...Cody," Sierra moaned as she blushed happily. Cody felt a hand firmly placed on his chest which he knew wasn't Sierra's. The hands began to push him and Sierra apart. Sierra frantically tried to keep her grasp on Cody, but one last forceful push separated the two completely, knocking them both on their butts. Cody stared up thankfully at his savior, and swore he saw Eva smile at him for just a second before going to her usual scowl.

"Alright that is enough," Eva growled.

"How dare you push my poor Codykins away from me, its okay sweetie," Sierra said scrambling to her feet and rushing toward Cody with wide open arms, Cody flinched.

"No!" Eva said shoving Sierra away and standing between them, "I am sick of just watching you," she paused looking for a bad enough word, "molest Cody while no one does anything about it."

"But Cody likes-"

"No he doesn't!"

"Yes he does!" Sierra said getting into Eva's face not intimidated by the larger girl.

"Eva, wait," Cody said grabbing her arm. Eva frowned looking at Cody, while Sierra smiled victoriously. "She's a lot stronger than she looks," Cody warned. Sierra frowned while Eva smirked warmly at Cody.

"Thanks for your concern short stuff, but I'll be fine," Eva pulled her hand free and mused up Cody's hair, Sierra growled angrily at this display.

"Don't touch my Cody!" Sierra shouted, punching for everything she was worth, Eva stumbled back a step knocking Cody over as she did. "Oh no, my Cody," Sierra dropped down pulling Cody in and trapping him again. "Look what you did!"

"What **I** did? You hit me!" She brought up her fist glaring at Sierra. "Let him go."

"NO!" Sierra said shooting to her feet dragging Cody up with her, "Just look at what happened the last time."

"Sierra, I **am** going to pound you into the ground, and I'd rather not go through Cody to do it, so let...him...go." Sierra was conflicted but held Cody tighter.

"Cat Fight!" Duncan called.

"Duncan!" Gwen said slapping his arm annoyed, Eva just now realized all eyes were on the three of them and DJ was coming up to mediate.

"Now hold on," DJ said stepping in between the two girls and Cody, "there's no reason to fight."

"That purple haired stalker hit me!" Eva protested causing DJ to flinch back.

"Why do you even care about Cody anyway?" Heather asked coldly.

"It's not about Cody," Eva protested, Noah scoffed. "Stuff it Noah, it's not about Cody! I believe in equal treatment, if a guy went 'Sierra' on a girl somebody would have kicked his ass by now. Cody's too nice to tell her to get bent or take a hike like he wants to."

"Cody doesn't want to say anything like that to me," Sierra said tearing up.

"Not when you start crying when you don't get what you want." Sierra glared at Eva for that.

"Oh yeah I should respond with violence like you do."

"You did just hit her," Cody pointed out nonchalantly still being held by Sierra.

"Nice turn around," Noah complimented, "high-five."

"I can't move my arms," Cody glared.

"I know," Noah smirked.

"Just leave Cody alone, he's happy with me holding him," Sierra said backing a step away from the others.

"He doesn't look happy," Eva frowned.

"Playing coy is one of the things I love about my Cody."

"COY!" Eva shouted in disbelief and anger, she charged at Sierra her fist up again, Duncan, Leshawna, and Geoff held her back, "and stop calling him 'your Cody' that would piss me off even if you were a couple."

"Why don't you just let Cody go," Trent suggested Sierra blinked at him in confusion and Eva stopped struggling waiting to hear this. "You think he likes you holding him...like that-"

"He does!" Sierra interrupted

"-Eva disagrees," Trent finished.

"Damn straight," Eva growled.

"Well if you let him go you'll prove one of you right," Trent continued much to the confusion of most of the former competitors.

"I get it if you love something set it free," Bridgette continued.

"If it comes back to you it's yours forever, if it doesn't it was never yours to begin with," Lindsay finished much to the surprise of a lot of the people around her. "What? I know about love," Lindsay smiled before hugging Tyler.

"Setting Cody free sounds fair to me," Eva agreed, as the guys let her go.

"Well..." Sierra said nervously.

"If Cody likes your grouping so much you shouldn't be worried," Eva smirked viciously.

"That's true," Sierra let go of Cody and he took a few steps away, Sierra began to shake. "Cody," she shouted running at him with open arms, Eva knocked Sierra to the ground with a forceful punch.

"Don't look at me like that," Eva snapped at those who were staring at her fearfully. "She hit me first! I had to hit her back." Eva turned and stomped away, Cody looked down at the slowly stirring Sierra.

"Eva, wait up," Cody called running after her.

* * *

"You still alive?" a concerned voice called to the still ringing ears of Sierra. Sierra blinked, her eyes were watery from her bruising nose.

"Oh, Cody," she said grabbing the kneeling form beside her.

"Not so tight," he moaned weakly.

"Why are you wearing a sweater vest?" She pulled back wiping her eyes, and realized it was Noah beside her.

"I always wear a sweater vest," Noah smirked.

"Where, where's Cody?"

"He went off with Eva."

"He went with Eva, after what she did to me?" Sierra asked shocked.

"You did hit her first," Noah reminded

* * *

Eva stopped walking down the hall and turned to face Cody.

"Why are you following me?" Eva asked sounding annoyed.

"Well I wanted to thank you," Cody said smiling his gap toothed smile. "I went a whole season with Sierra, and none of my team did anything to help me. Most of the time they actually encouraged her."

"I noticed that," Eva growled clinching her fist, thinking about the other girls just watching Sierra and Cody.

"Is-is your cheek okay?" Eva actually laughed at that.

"I take a love tap of a sucker punch and you ask if I'm okay," Eva chuckled. "I'll admit she is stronger then she looks, but I've kicked the shit out of way tougher." Cody just stared at Eva with a goofy smile. "WHAT!"

"You have a really nice laugh," Cody complimented, Eva blushed slightly.

"Easy Romeo, saying crap like that on camera will get you more stalkers."

"I still can't understand how I ended up with the first stalker."

"I can," accidentally slipped out before Eva could stop herself.

"What?" Cody asked surprised, Eva blushed. Cody smiled widely which caused Eva to scowl, she grabbed Cody's shirt lifting him off his feet.

"What's so funny?!" she shouted.

"No it's just I tried to get your attention before you were voted off."

"I thought you were always interested in Gwen," Eva said suspiciously.

"Not always," Cody smirked, "first I tried to hit on Leshawna but she didn't let me get a word out," Eva glared which made Cody smile wider, "then you showed up. You're pretty hot when you're angry."

"Why didn't you say anything then? You were always so vocal with Gwen."

"After you were voted out, I realized I might not have much time. Also every time I tried to get your attention you crushed my foot or went to bite my finger, then you were gone," Cody said with a slight frown.

"My MP3 player is very important to me, I think everyone got that," Eva smiled.

"What about you?" Cody asked smiling again.

"What about me?" Eva said neutrally.

"When did you start to like me?"

"Who said I liked you?"

"Well, for one thing you're still holding me an inch from your face," Cody smiled even wider. Eva blushed brightly and dropped Cody, before walking away. "You want to go to dinner sometime?"

"Leave me alone."

"A movie?" Cody suggested. "Both?" Eva stopped and turned back to face Cody.

"I always thought you were really cute, but I thought the same thing about Noah, and I thought Ezekiel was kinda cute too," Eva admitted with a blush. "Ezekiel said that sexist comment and I realized Noah was way too sarcastic for me to stand dating. You, you're sweet and persistent and you didn't try to avoid me," she smiled slightly with a growing blush, before going to a more neutral expression her blush fading, "but I was trying to win 100 thousand dollars I wasn't there to make kissy face."

"Well we're not playing the game now. So, dinner and a movie?"

"Don't ask me out again," Eva ordered sternly.

"Um, okay," Cody said a bit crestfallen.

"Good, now give me your phone." Cody blinked and pulled out his cell phone Eva took it and after a few moments her phone rang once. She leaned down while putting his phone back in his hand, so her face was inches away from his. "Do NOT call me."

"So...I'll wait for your call?"

"You'd better," Eva smirked, slowly leaning into kiss him.

"NO!" Sierra shouted, a moment before their lips touched. They turned seeing Sierra running down the hallway glaring daggers at Eva.

"Damn it," Eva growled pushing Cody to the side. Sierra leapt at Eva, her arms swinging violently, Eva caught Sierra with out stretched arms. "Stop!"

"I won't let you steal my Codykins!"

"Stop calling me that!" Eva and Sierra froze in surprise, before looking at Cody. "Again Sierra you're a very nice person but-"

"He's not interested you at all, so get bent," Eva finished glaring back at Sierra.

"No it's just I like girls who are strong-willed, like Eva, you're really nice but-"

"You're too needy," Eva finished again.

"And I'm supposed to be the needy one in the relationship," Cody added.

"I'm fine with that," Eva smiled down at Cody. Before glaring back at Sierra, "I should beat you to a bloody pulp, but I'm not I going to, only because Noah has a thing for you."

"Really?" Sierra said surprised.

"Yeah, he was always upset about you grouping Cody, I think it was because he was jealous," Eva said with a smug smile. Eva placed Sierra back on the ground. She walked up to Cody nervously.

"I'm sorry it isn't going to work out Codykins, oop," she said covering her mouth.

"Actually it was the 'my' part that really upset me, friends...just friends," Cody asked with a smile offering her a hand shake.

"Of course," Sierra smiled shaking his hand. "Now I have to go find my Noah-Bear," she said running off.

"That was pretty cruel, I thought you were friends with Noah," Cody said looking at Eva.

"I can't help it if Noah likes Sierra," Eva shrugged.

"He does?" Cody said surprised.

"Your attracted to strong-willed girls, I guess he's attracted to hyper active ones," Eva shrugged, "he used to be into Izzy."

"I never knew that."

"He'll deny it. Now when are we going out?"

"Um..." Cody said nervously. "I thought you were going to call me."

"Good," she leaned down to look him in the eye. "Are you going to ask me out when I call you?"

"Um...no?" he said unsure.

"That's right," she said kissing him finally. "When I call you, I'll tell you where we're going and when."

"Do you have a control problem?" Cody asked with a small smile.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Eva smirked with a slight blush on her cheeks as well.

"Not at all," Cody smiled at her again.

"Then I don't have a problem," Eva said kissing him for longer this time the two blissfully lost in the kiss, until Eva slowly pulled away, easily pulling out of Cody's arms that he wrapped around her neck. "I'm going to change and get in the hot tub," she said walking off. Cody stared transfixed at her as she walked off.

"Sierra I'm trying to read!" Cody barely heard Noah shout out his head still in a fog. "That's better."

"Swim trunks!" Cody shouted to himself, running off towards his hotel room at a full sprint in the other direction. Eva smiled widely hearing Cody say that.

* * *

A/N-Well please let me know what you think too OOC? Just hate the parings? Let me know. I'm trying to get a little more familiar with writing these characters so any help would be most appreciated.


End file.
